


How did you know?

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extortion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, Police, Shoplifting, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: This is a short glimpse into a fictional case. It is based on a head canon about Dean Winchester. I do not claim to be correct about this head canon, it is just a thought based on several elements and scenes in the show.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	How did you know?

A black '67 Chevy Impala rolled onto the parking lot of the police station. Once it came to a halt and the engine stopped purring, two tall men in black suits got out – Sam and Dean Winchester. They were working a case in town that was about a 9-year-old girl that had been attacked in her own bedroom at night and was now in a coma. Sam and Dean had been to the hospital but the nurses and doctors had no idea what was wrong with her. The only lead they had was a handprint on her ankle. They had then tried talking to the mother, but she was not home because, as a friendly elderly neighbor told them, she was at the police station for her witness report. Apparently, she had seen part of what happened. So now the Winchester brothers were here to talk to her as well.  
  
They entered the police station and identified themselves as FBI Agents Bonham and Phillips. The young officer showed them to a hallway in the back where a woman in her early 30s and a young teenage boy were waiting. While walking up to them, the brothers took a closer look at the two of them as they always did. The mother was dressed in a simple knee-long blue dress that had clearly seen better days, her shoes were worn off and her face showed the classic signs of chronic exhaustion. The boy was wearing sneakers, Jeans, and a T-Shirt, all perfectly clean, but the print on his shirt was faded and a bit out of shape, and some of the seams of his Jeans had clearly been redone by hand. Dean approached the mother.  
  
“Miss Rivera? … I'm Agent Bonham, this is Agent Phillips. We would like to talk to you about your daughter.”  
“Yes...of course...” She stood up. “Excuse me, do you know how long this will take? My shift at the diner starts in an hour.”  
Sam smiled. “We will try to keep it short.”  
“Actually...” Dean started. “Would it be okay if I stayed here and talked to your son?”  
Sam gave him a questioning look, but he knew his brother well enough to not doubt his ideas.  
“Yes.... sure...”  
Miss Rivera did not seem to understand, but also did not question what the FBI Agent had in mind. So Sam took her to the interrogation room across from their seats and Dean sat down next to her son.  
“What's your name?”  
“Diego.”  
“I'm Dean.”  
He carefully watched the boy, his facial expression, and his body language, while starting a somewhat casual conversation.  
“My colleague will just ask your mom some questions. It won't take long.”  
Diego stayed silent and just nodded.  
“Must have been quite a shock what happened to your little sister. You were home when it happened?”  
Diego looked at him and his worried expression was obvious.  
“Do the doctors know anything yet?”  
“I'm sorry, not yet. But I'm sure she'll be okay soon.”  
When one of the more senior officers passed them, Dean called out for him.  
“Hey, could you get the boy something to drink? … A coke or something?” The officer nodded and walked away.  
“So... did you notice anything before your sister got sick? Was she somehow different? Or did anything in the house change, like a weird smell or a temperature change?”  
Diego gave him a confused look but immediately turned around when the officer returned. It was only after he had handed Diego the drink, given him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, and walked away again, that Diego turned back to Dean.  
“No, Sir, she was completely normal. Just playing in her room, nothing special. I didn't hear or see anything.”  
“I'm sure if you had noticed anything you would have helped her. That's what big brothers do, right?”  
“Yes, Sir.” Diego didn't ask, but the question of how Dean could know it was all over his face.  
Dean smiled. “I have a little brother. Been taking care of him all my life.”  
Diego gave him a little sad smile and looked down at his backpack for a moment.  
“Got something for your sister in there?”  
Diego hesitated and seemed to get a little tense for a moment.  
“Can I see it?”  
Diego looked up and down the hallway before he opened his backpack and took out a big unicorn plushy, white with rainbow-colored hair and a golden horn. Dean took it and noticed that it was still perfectly white and also looked brand new in every other way. It was of high quality and very soft.  
“She's gonna love it.”  
He gave the plushy back to Diego, who held it for another moment.  
“Must have been pretty expensive.”  
Diego stuffed the unicorn back into his backpack.  
“Well,” Dean shrugged. “It's what we do for our siblings, right?”  
They spent some more minutes mostly in silence until the door opened and Sam and Miss Rivera came back out. Dean and Diego stood up and after saying goodbye, Miss Rivera and her son left and Sam turned to Dean.  
“So, if she's going to work now anyway, we should check out her house. Seems like a soul eater.”  
“Yeah, sure, just... just gimme a moment. Gotta take care of something else first.”  
Dean waited until the officer who had brought Diego the drink and signaled him to come over.  
“Officer...” He looked at the name tag. “... Cook … I'd like to speak to you for a moment.”  
The Officer seemed surprised but followed him into the interrogation room and Sam, not knowing what was going on, followed as well.  
Sam had barely closed the door, when Dean suddenly spun around, grabbed the officer by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall.  
“Are you crazy?? I'm a police officer!”  
“And I don't give a shit.”  
Sam just stood there and stared at his brother, not knowing how to react, too surprised even to call out for him.  
“What did you do to the kid?”  
Dean's tone was clearly threatening and Sam tried to make sense of it. How could the officer be connected to the case?  
“I didn't do anything to the girl! She's in a coma! I wasn't even at the house!”  
“Not the girl! Diego! What did you do to him?”  
The Officer started getting pale and was obviously nervous, which was not a surprise given that Dean still had him by the collar, staring him straight in the face.  
“I didn't do anything! What is wrong with you??”  
“Let me guess – you were called when he stole the unicorn?”  
“What?”  
“So he stole the unicorn and you were called when the store owner wanted to file a report?”  
“No, I ...”  
“So you thought, hey, he's a pretty boy, has the right age, we could just make the trouble disappear?”  
“You're insane! I didn't do anything!”  
Sam witnessed the scene and still had no idea what was happening. For some reason, Dean threatened this officer in the middle of a police station and started implying things. And Sam was still not sure what he was even implying in the first place.  
“So what did you ask him to do? You wanted him to touch you? Or did you touch him? Or did you need … a little more to really get off, huh?”  
Sam's face dropped as he realized that what Dean was implying was sexual child abuse.  
“You're a maniac! I'm a police officer for God's sake!”  
“You're just a scumbag who gets off on blackmailing little boys.”  
Suddenly Dean pulled his gun and held it right in front of the officer's face.  
“If I need a reason, I'll find one. … Right Sammy?”  
The officer looked over to Sam with a pleading look on his face, but Sam was stumped. He had never seen his brother like this and he knew, that he had to have a very good reason for such a risky move. Seeing that Sam did not react at all, the officer started to tear up.  
“Alright, alright...”  
“We're gonna get the Sheriff and you're gonna confess everything, you hear me? And not just Diego. Everything.” Dean slowly put away his gun.  
The officer was shaking and started crying, but he nodded.  
“Sam, get the Sheriff.”  
Sam left the room and returned moments later with the highly confused Sheriff to find Dean in the corner of the room and the Officer sitting on the chair, still crying.  
  
The Winchesters had left the police station right the next minute and by now they had been driving for several minutes in complete silence.  
“Dean?”  
“Mhmm...”  
“How did you know?”  
Sam just couldn't figure it out and he needed to know. He just couldn't imagine that the boy had just told him. It took Dean a moment before he answered, his eyes still on the road, his face expressionless.  
“It was the way Diego reacted to him. He was relaxed and calm but when that guy came near, he got tense. He didn't let him out of sight for a second. Not ever. When he brought him a drink, Diego didn't even open the can. He left it completely untouched. And when that guy patted him on the shoulder, he flinched. … When I did the same, he didn't.”  
“But how did you know it was … that?”  
“The unicorn was clearly stolen. He couldn't afford that. Probably got caught stealing. He's a good looking kid, early puberty. So the officer probably made him an offer. Either file a report, have an entry in his file, have his mother pay a fine, and have the plushy taken away, or... You do this or let me do that and we'll forget about everything. No charges, no fine, no trouble for your mom and your sister gets the best present ever. … He's a good kid, so he doesn't want trouble. And he's a big brother so he wants his sister to be happy.”  
Sam listened and had no idea how Dean had noticed all that and figured it out right on the spot. He had fantastic instincts, but Sam was sure he himself would not have noticed that. Then the last sentences echoed in his head. The kid that doesn't want to get into trouble. The big brother who steals for the younger sibling what he can't afford. And suddenly he remembered how, no matter how long their father had stayed away, they had always had food. And for his birthday Dean would always have a small present. And suddenly his stomach turned into a knot. He didn't want to believe what had just crossed his mind.  
“Dean did...” He swallowed and was not sure if he even wanted to ask this question.  
“Did anything like this ever happen to you?”  
Dean hesitated for a second, reached out, and switched on the radio. He turned the volume up to a level that clearly showed Sam that the conversation was over and kept his eyes on the road. But for Sam, this silence was answer enough.


End file.
